


A Moment

by AwayLaughing



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Fluff, Gap Filler, Gen, Late Night Conversations, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: It's late: detective Korë Levine has woken up and can't fall back asleep. Mason's just being a decent housemate.Set in the second half of the story, before the climax.
Kudos: 9





	A Moment

Korë woke up confused, an emotion that very swiftly transitioned to scowling annoyance when she realized it was only just 3AM. And she was _awake_. She spent a few desperate minutes of trying, without luck, to will herself asleep. Failing, she let out a sigh, flipping over. And then nearly jumped in surprise, despite the difficulties of such things when horizontal, when she saw someone looming on the fire escape.

She very quickly realized who it was, however when Mason turned just enough she could see the light at the end of his cigarette. Relaxing, she sunk back into her pillow, willing her heart to stop skipping. It took a moment, and she didn’t think she succeeded when Mason turned around, the glow of the butt now pointed nearly directly at her.

Dark or not she could feel the weight of his regard and the tension between them mounted until Korë couldn’t bear it any more.

She jerked the window up. “You’re not watching me sleep, right?”

Mason’s scoff was expected. "You’re not sleeping." He punctuated with a wave of his cigarette. Then he leaned closer, voice dropping. "Why, you feeling lonely detective?”

She couldn’t see it, but she could hear the sudden smirk in his voice.

“Good night, Mason,” she said, fighting a smile. And wondering, if Mason was even in control of his flirting. It seemed rather instinctive, to her.

Mason’s reply was to turn back around, leaning over the edge of the fire escape – a dubious decision she thought. Still, it meant she got to punctuate her rejection with the quiet but definitive thud of her window closing, which felt nice.

That and the conversation left Korë in a better mood than she’d usually admit, and she flipped over, relaxed enough that falling asleep proved no hardship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly little piece, just brought on by my own insomnia and trying to figure out how UB and Korë managed to cohabitate in her tiny apartment. It's a toss up if Mason's outside because he's actually grudgingly following a request from Korë, or if Nate brow beat him into it (but I like to think Korë ask/put her foot down).


End file.
